


One Half

by Bloody_Raven232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war harry fled England and moved to Japan. Harry ended up joining Ouran high school. This is what happens when he meets the Hitachiin twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Half

"Let's play who's who!" Yelled the Hitachiin twins.

"Hikaru is on the left and Kaoru is on the right." Said Harry leaning against the door of the music room.

Harry was a new student and had only been there for a couple of weeks. He wasn't that talk about 5ft 7 at most, his jet black hair was messy and fell to the small of his back, dry nd his emerald eyes were full of sorrow.

"Wrong!" The twins cried, laughing.

"No I'm not. Fred and George used to do the same thing." Harry called back, smiling slightly.

"Fred and George?" Ritsu asked.

"They were twins. They were a lot like you two." 

"Were?" Kyoya asked.

"Fred was murdered. George couldn't live without him. They were only twenty."

Harry shut his eyes lost in his memories.

"Fred died in front of me and.... I was worried about George he would come out their room.... he'd been dead a day when I found him."

For the first time since the host club was created, the music room was silent.

"You look a lot like them too."

"Did you love them?" Honey asked.

"With all my heart."


End file.
